


Inventing Shadows

by tbk_day6



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Stalker Vibes! LOL, oldwork, wednesdays, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbk_day6/pseuds/tbk_day6
Summary: "And yes, for 11 Wednesdays, I’ve been waiting on this bus stop with her, riding the same bus as her—purposely, that is. Perhaps we may have been 'together' for longer than that, but it was only since 11 weeks ago that I started to notice. I know I may sound like a creepy stalker but I daresay I’m just a willing victim of fate."
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Character(s), Kim Wonpil/Original Character(s), Park Jaehyung | Jae/Original Character(s), Park Sungjin/Original Character(s), Yoon Dowoon/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Inventing Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote like maybe ten years ago. HAHA  
I actually didn't have Day6 in mind for this, and the narrator is a guy, but for what it's worth...  
Reading this now, I totally see stalker vibes in the protagonist. I didn't know what my younger self was thinking.  
Please forgive any childishness. LOL

My Wednesdays go like this:

I would wake up to the sound of the muppets singing ‘manamana’ at 6am, snooze the alarm for another 15 minutes, but jump out of bed anyway at 6:45, take a bath, get dressed, and eat—all within 15 minutes, then walk a few meters, and take a bus around the corner. Then everything would be a blur. The next thing I’d know is that I would be sitting at the farthest corner of a classroom, faking attention to the 3-hour long incoherent blabbering of the professor standing 5 rows away from me. Then rings the bell signaling lunch break. But such ring would, as always, fall into the deaf ears of this professor who would continue with his monologue for another 30 minutes while the whole class' stomachs would be chorusing a tune only hunger can bring out. At 12:30, I’d go home. Since noon time is usually a very sunny time, I’d walk for a few meters within the shades of the trees, houses, posts, people, and whatever it is that creates shadows along the way to the bus stop. This walk, however short, would—no, SHOULD—take me exactly 30 minutes. At exactly 1pm, at that very bus stop, I would see her. And my Wednesday would cease being so utterly ordinary.

She would always be there, standing with an earphone on her right ear, and holding her bright yellow umbrella, rain or shine, every Wednesday at this time of the day. She would always be pleasant when someone tries to talk to her. She would always play around with little kids who wait at the stop with their mothers. If no one else is there (or so she thought, for I would always be there), she would always be gazing admiringly at the trees and the flowers, the cars that pass by, the houses across the road, the candy wrappers littered on the ground, the posters on walls, the clouds and the sky, and all other whatevers, as if it was her first time seeing such things. Then her bus would arrive but she would not be riding on it. She would always wait for a second bus. At first I thought she only wanted to give way to other passengers, but after being with her (without her knowing it) for 11 weeks, I realized that that's not the case.

She would always seat beside the window if she could. I never really had the courage to sit beside her so I would always seat behind her (not really _behind_ her--the closest that I’ve ever been was 2 seats away from her), from where I could see the top of her head nodding to some music only she can hear. Then I would put on my own earphones and tune in to a radio station or perhaps play a song from my playlist and try to nod my head to the music, hoping it would be in sync with her. For all I know, we could be listening to the same song! I wanted to know where she lives, or where she goes but I always get off the bus before her. I am tempted to follow her but I know that would be too much.

Yes, she’s this weird kind of a nice girl. Yes, I’m this weird kind of a guy who falls for some girl whom he only sees once a week. And yes, for 11 Wednesdays, I’ve been waiting on this bus stop with her, riding the same bus as her—purposely, that is. Perhaps we may have been 'together' for longer than that, but it was only since 11 weeks ago that I started to notice. I know I may sound like a creepy stalker but I daresay I’m just a willing victim of fate.

And now, this 12th Wednesday, I am sitting right behind her. I feel anxious yet ecstatic being this close to her. I was about to put on my earphones when suddenly, a song from a popular toothpaste commercial started to play inside the bus. _Inch by inch we’re moving closer… _well, that’s the only part I understood for I was soon deafened by my own heartbeat when she turned her head to look behind her, as if looking for someone, unintentionally catching my eye, then smiled before turning away. She took off her earphones and leaned on the window. After a few minutes of being dumbfounded, I was still unable to grasp what has just happened. I leaned on the window so I could catch a glimpse of her. And that’s when it struck me—she smiled at me! AND we were already listening to the same song!

So this is what they call the ‘cloud nine moment’. I was smiling the whole time that I must have looked like an idiot. I lost track of the when and the where. The next thing I knew she was already getting off the bus.

***

I waited 7 days to see her again for a few moments. Seven days of thinking things over, evaluating my feelings, and finally gathering up my courage and deciding that I would finally talk to her the next Wednesday—which is, guess what, today.

The whole morning was a blur. It’s like my day started at noon time, when I was already walking down the same road that would always lead me to where she would always be. A part of me wanted to run to the bus stop as fast as I could, but another part of me wanted to turn around, go back and take another route home. Unlike the previous 12 Wednesdays, today was a cloudy day. Everywhere is shaded so the maze that this road used to be has become a straight path where I could walk comfortably. Yes, it was comfortable but nothing inside me was at ease. I was so damn nervous. These butterflies in my stomach have to be killed.

And then I arrived at the stop. It was already 1 pm but she’s nowhere to be seen. Has she left already? Has she come in the first place? All the butterflies from a few moments ago were replaced by a nagging monster of worry that later turned into a feeling of disappointment… and betrayal.

As it started to drizzle, the bus arrived. Droplet by droplet, I started to get drenched. It was drizzling but I felt like a hurricane was brewing inside me. I chose to wait for a second bus—I chose to wait for her. But the bus came too soon. And I took it. Even without her.

***

14th Wednesday.

I wanted to stop myself from expecting anything, but I know any attempt would be futile. For 3 months, Wednesday was my favorite day of the week. For the 12 days that I’ve been with her, I unconsciously learned the simpler pleasures of life—to smile, to be happy, to appreciate, to be thankful, to look forward, and to love.

My resolution last week was half gone. For now, I chose to be contented of seeing her, experiencing the same things she does in that bus stop, riding the same bus as hers, watching the same view she watches from the window, and perhaps, listening to the same music as hers. But still, my heart yearns for something more. A more that I know a mere _hi_ or _hello_ from her—directed to me—would satisfy.

At noon time, I was already out walking slowly towards where I hope she would be. I feel anxious and excited. Will she be there? Or will I be disappointed again?

The sky seems to be as confused as me. The sun was shining brightly but a few dark clouds are looming around it. From shade to shade, I get nearer. Step by step, my hoping heart beats faster.

And then suddenly, the path I’m walking on started to get wet as droplets of water started to pour. I stopped walking when I noticed a rainbow formed between the mountains. I was standing at a sunny place but I was getting wet. At this part of the road, there’s no kind of shade that could give me protection both from the sun and the rain. At this part of the road, you can only invent a shadow. At this part of the road, and at this very moment, I chose to be oblivious of my surroundings. I saw nothing but the rainbow. So close and yet so far. It seems like it was my first time seeing a rainbow situated in such a place. But it sure is not the first time I’m seeing something so beautiful and so out of my reach. I heaved a deep sigh.

When I came back to Earth, I realized I was no longer getting wet nor was I getting burnt by the heat of the sun. I looked down and saw a shadow—it was that of a yellow umbrella. I looked up and my heart started beating an all too familiar rhythm.

“Share the shade with me.”


End file.
